1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing skidding or spinning of a wheel relative to a wheel contacting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem encountered with road or rail vehicles is that of spinning or skidding, ie slip of tires relative to the road or track surface.
In the case of a road vehicle, this condition most commonly hppens when the road surface is wet or covered by ice. In such a case, either the wheels spin relative to the road when the wheels are being driven, or, alternatively, when a braking force is applied to the wheel, the brake and tire lock up relative to the road and the vehicle skids. Skidding and spinning are both undesirable and dangerous and proposals have been made to alleviate the problems they create.
In particular, a system, to prevent skidding during braking of a motor vehicle, has been proposed which employs an inertia responsive device or flywheel which responds to a declaration in excess of a pre-determined value. Movement of the inertia responsive device or flywheel controls the pressure of braking fluid, in a braking system, thus controlling the degree of braking, and preventing the wheel from locking up relative to the road surface, and skidding.
A disadvantage of the above mentioned system is that an associated fluid control system including a pump is required to restore the braking fluid pressure once the skidding has ceased. This makes the arrangement expensive and complicated.